Greg
Greg is a mortal fireman in San Francisco. He briefly dated Piper Halliwell when she and Leo Wyatt were separated. The relationship ended when Greg saw Piper and Leo "sleeping together" after Chris made a wish while Phoebe was a Genie. Greg reappeared in 2006 when Piper accidentally crashed into his car. He attempted to try and reconnect with her in hopes of getting back together. However, Piper turned him down and she was holding onto the fact that Leo would come back after he was taken by the Angel of Destiny. History Dating Piper Halliwell After Piper separates from her now Elder husband, Leo, she dates a mortal fireman, Greg. It's unknown where that actually met though. After a witch attacked her son, Chris Halliwell, they go back to the manor and ask what happened. While talking to Chris, the doorbell rings and Leo orbs downstairs to answer it. Piper comes rushing down and tells Leo that he's Greg, her date. After their dinner, she comes back home sometime in the middle of night although Leo originally thinks that she spent the night with him. The witch, that Piper thought she killed by blowing her up actually survived the attack and casts a spell on all three sisters to lower their inhibitions. This causes Piper to forget about Chris and instead of staying to help, she goes off to meet Greg and consummate the relationship. The scene then cuts to a fire-station, where Greg and Piper can be seen making out on one of the firetrucks. Leo then orbs in, Piper freezes Greg and then Leo throws a potion at her, reversing the spell. The End of Greg and Piper Greg continues to date Piper until early 2004. Phoebe mentions that Greg works nights so Piper is on a date with him in the middle of the day. This causes Chris to say that she's insanely sexually attracted to him and fears that his parents aren't going to get back together in time to conceive him. Chris orbs to Greg's apartment and finds Greg and Piper passionately kissing. She has to leave Greg for a while to go fight a demon with her sisters. Greg then reappears at the Manor a couple of hours later. Chris answers the front door and Greg asks him if Piper's home. Chris tells him that she is sleeping with Leo (It was in fact due to the fact Chris had accidentally wished for Leo and Piper to sleep together before). He shows them together and a heartbroken Greg walks out. Attempting to Re-bond In 2006, Piper Halliwell accidentally bumps into a car while backing out of a parking space after getting groceries. When she gets out of the car to apologize, she realizes it's her ex, Greg. They exchange hellos and talk for a while until Piper has to go. Greg then appears at the Manor, offering her a deal to get their cars fixed at an cheap and quick price. Although, a Whitelighter named Simon Marks orbs in behind him and mistakes Greg for Henry Mitchell nearly exposing Magic to him. Paige walks in and tells Simon that is not Henry, actually Paige had no idea who he was and often referred to Greg in Season 6, as "The hot fireman". ''Although Piper feels guilty thinking that she is somehow cheating on Leo, she still leaves with Greg. At the fire-station while waiting for their cars to get fixed, Piper is called away as that there is a family emergency at home. She leaves Wyatt with Greg and Wyatt plays with one of the firetrucks. Later on in the night, Greg returns to the Manor with Wyatt and Piper tells Greg that Leo is coming back. Appearance 6x10-Gregg.jpg|Season 6 (Chris-Crossed) 6x15-Greg.jpg|Season 6 (I Dream of Phoebe) 8x15-Greg.jpg|Season 8 (The Last Temptation of Christy) Although only appearing in 3 episodes, his appearance changed a lot from when we first saw him in Season 6. In his first appearance on the show in Chris-Crossed, he had brown wavy hair that measured down to his neck. In Season 6 he would usually wear a simple T-shirt, shirt and jeans combo. He has an athletic body and he is quite tall. In his next appearance, in I Dream of Phoebe the only real difference was he got a tan and grew facial hair. The biggest change in appearance for Greg happened in Season 8. In the episode The Last Temptation of Christy, he has cut his hair short and wore it in a spicky fashion. His clothing however hasn't really changed. Notes and Trivia *The relationship between them was the longest for Piper Halliwell after getting separated from Leo. *Greg appeared in the book, ''Trickery Treat at the Halloween Carnival where he and his team participated in the activity and donated clothes. He saw Wyatt, Phoebe, and Coop, and told Phoebe that Piper dropped off a pair of camouflage sweatpants a little while before that belonged to Wyatt. Phoebe asked to have them back, but they were already taken by someone else. Appearances Greg has appeared in a total of 3 episodes throughout the course of the series. Category:Mortals Category:Characters Category:Piper's Love Interest Category:Articles derived from novel content